Loxaspération
by TityChacha
Summary: Loxaspération (n.f.) : sentiment de profonde irritation, d'intense mécontentement. Ou quand Loki prend les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme.
1. De vraies bêtes !

**Résumé**: Loxaspération (n.f.) : sentiment de profonde irritation, d'intense mécontentement. Ou quand Loki prend les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne nous appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Rating** : M, language et comportements explicites !/LEMON\\!

**Situation** : L'histoire se déroule après _Avengers._

****Notes** : **Nous n'avons pas de rythme de parution particulier, mais nous ferons le maximum pour satisfaire nos futures lectrices (lecteurs?) assidues.

L'idée nous est venue d'après une photo qui affichait la définition du résumé. Ça nous a fait bien rire, alors nous avons voulu mettre tout ça en pratique !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)

_**Chapitre 1 : De vraies bêtes !**_

"Oh, Steve !"

Cela faisait des heures que des cris plus dévergondés les uns que les autres s'échappaient de la chambre d'en face. Ou plutot des deux bouches de ses occupants, résolument determinés à s'envoyer en l'air une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Loki.

Il avait rejoint les Avengers et vivait même parmi eux à la tour Stark depuis sa libération, glorieusement acquise suite à une succession d'excuses plus bidons les unes que les autres (et tout le monde y avait cru ; pathétiques mortels). Mais chaque soir, c'était la même rengaine : des échos de donzelles en furies, de mâles dominants (ou pas), et d'une formidable baise se frayaient un chemin dans les couloirs de la tour, empêchant inévitablement Loki de dormir, ce qui, sans aucun doute, le mettait dans une rage folle. Qui aurait pu penser que, une fois la nuit tombée, la tour abritait en fait le discret repère de la luxure et de ses vices dans leur forme la plus bestiale? Personne, pas même Loki, qui pourtant était un fin observateur.

"Ha! Continue, ne t'arrête pas!"

Loki grogna. Il se retourna dans son lit et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, bien que cela n'abaissa strictement pas le niveau sonore, contrairement à ce que l'on nous fait croire dans les films (belle bande de briseurs de rêves). Il avait appris à reconnaitre à qui appartenaient les cris de plaisir, à force de nuit sans sommeil à supporter les interminables ébats des habitants de la Tour, et, cette fois, c'était Steve et Natasha qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Et depuis un sacré bout de temps. Steve tirait autre chose que sa force du sérum qu'on lui avait injecté. Une formidable endurance sexuelle qui ravissait chaque demoiselle et damoiseau qui passaient entre ses bras (et ses draps).

Néanmoins, Loki était remarquablement chanceux cette nuit-là, puisque _seulement _une paire d'Avengers s'extasiait, ce qui arrivait, avouons-le, relativement rarement. Disons le clairement, tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde, aussi souvent que possible, ce qui conduisait donc à plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air en une même nuit. Et au même moment tant qu'à faire, pour jouer à qui-jouiera-le-plus-fort-et-qui-aura-donc-le-meilleur-partenaire.

Loki grimaça à cette pensée et s'empressa de chasser les monstrueuses images des Avengers en pleine luxure qui germaient dans son esprit. C'était tout bonnement répugnant. Comment pouvaient-ils consentir à changer de partenaire chaque soir, en sachant que tout le monde étaient déjà passés avant eux et repasseront encore?

Tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent pouvait être réduit à un seul et unique mot : l'exaspération, profonde et complète.

Il n'en pouvait décidément plus, il fallait qu'il bouge de là. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit et sortit de la chambre qui lui avait été attribué à son arrivée, dans l'unique but de fuir, une bonne fois pour toute, ces cris absolument rageant. De la jalousie ? Mais pas du tout, le dieu du chaos se considérait comme parfaitement comblé sexuellement si ce n'est…. Ok si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas baisé depuis son retour d'Asgard, donc depuis déjà trois loooooongs mois…. On pourrait dire que trois mois, c'est insignifiant pour un dieu qui vivait depuis déjà 1 000 ans, mais tous de même, lui qui avait pris la (sale) habitude de ramener chaque soir une personne différente dans son lit, lorsqu'il était encore un prince respecté et convoité sur Asgard, se retrouvait à faire une cure de désintox forcé sur Midgard. Parce que soyons sérieux deux minutes, il avait beau être plutôt attirant, d'accord même vachement beau gosse, et il avait beau avoir fait ses excuses publiques, les gens le craignaient toujours autant (ou un petit peu du moins). Et cette crainte qu'il avait appris à chérir, aujourd'hui lui faisait grave chier !

Loki traversa le salon pour aller prendre l'air sur le merveilleux balcon de la tour Stark, celui-là même ou il s'était déclaré maître du monde, quand … BAAAM ! Il se prit la fantastiquement transparente baie vitrée de cet encu** de Stark en plein face.

Bon, pas grave, ce n'était que la 8ème fois cette semaine. Mais bordel qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

Il avait beau vivre ici depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, son grand cerveau de génie du mal n'avait pas encore intégré qu'il y avait une vitre entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de l'appartement. Encore une stupide invention des midgardiens. Non mais quelle idée de s'enfermer comme ça comme des poissons dans leur bocal. Sur Asgard, tout était grand ouvert, sans limite, et Loki adorait cette liberté. Et cette attaque de vitre surprise lui fit prendre conscience encore une fois à quel point Asgard lui manquait. Bon, il avait peut-être une solution : re-balancer Stark dans la baie vitrée et se débarrasser de deux problèmes plutôt encombrants : comme ça plus de Stark, et plus de baie vitrée !

Après ce périple long et douloureux, Loki atteignit enfin le balcon et pu s'absorber dans le contemplation de la ville. De jour, il trouvait New York bruyante, sale et moche, midgardienne quoi… Mais de nuit, avec ses quelques lumières de ci de là, ces bruits atténués, comme relégués au second plan, et cette relative tranquillité, la grande pomme avait pour lui un attrait inexplicable.

Loki était donc là, sur le balcon, _tranquille_, sans personne pour l'emmerder quand un individu indésirable et parfaitement inapproprié fit son apparition.


	2. L'homme vert à la grande langue

**Résumé**: Loxaspération (n.f.) : sentiment de profonde irritation, d'intense mécontentement. Ou quand Loki prend les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne nous appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Rating** : M, language et comportements explicites !/LEMON\\!

**Situation** : L'histoire se déroule après _Avengers._

**Note: **Voilà le chapitre suivant, test d'un lemon Loki/Brucie. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour nos délires un peu barges, mais bonne lecture quand même ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : L'homme vert à la grande langue **_

« Le grand méchant dieu du Chaos aurait-il des difficultés à dormir ? lui murmura Bruce à l'oreille en se collant à lui.

-Aaaaaaaah ! hurla Loki en repoussant vivement et brutalement l'homme-Hulk de son corps, mais t'es un malade !

-Ouh là, me fait pas une crise cardiaque mon chou !

-Mon CHOU ?! Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour appeler un dieu mon chou, misérable mor… »

Loki fut coupé au milieu de son délire de dieu psychopathe par les lèvres douces et chaudes de Bruce qui avaient envahis sa bouche. Cela eut le don de faire court-circuiter son cerveau pendant quelques secondes, avant que son immense intelligence re-pointe misérablement le bout de son nez pour réfléchir deux secondes à la situation. Bruce l'embrassait. Bien. Très bien même. Si bien, qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la volonté de l'envoyer valser avec son pied au cul. Bon sang, il aimait même un peu ça. Ok, beaucoup ça ! Oh la vache, pour un timide et réservé scientifique absolument pas sûr de lui, Bruce se débrouillait plutôt bien avec sa langue.

La dite langue fit son chemin jusqu'au cou du Dieu, où les lèvres qui l'accompagnaient y déposèrent des baisers mouillés tandis que des mains un peu impatientes se baladaient sur son corps tendu.

« Il faut te détendre, mon chou » chuchota mielleusement le scientifique.

Se détendre ? Un physicien doté d'un gros problème caractériel était sorti de nulle part pour le peloter et lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille et il devait se détendre ? C'était définitivement du jamais vu ! Mais, néanmoins, l'esprit un peu embrumé par la franchement délicieuse vision d'un Bruce tout excité aux mains baladeuses, Loki ne trouvait pas le courage de l'arrêter, courage qu'il ne trouverait probablement jamais dans la mesure où Mr Hulk était fichtrement doué pour réveiller en lui de vieux instincts sexuellement bestiaux.

Loki finit par s'abandonner aux délicieuses caresses que lui procurait son amant d'un soir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas succombé au plaisir charnel, et il comptait bien y remédier. Sur le champ. C'était trop bon pour être ignoré.

A son tour, Loki attrapa les lèvres du physicien et en mordit doucement bien que fermement la partie inférieure, ce qui le fit gémir doucement. D'autant plus que le Dieu avait fini par céder sous ses doigts, rajoutant à son plaisir et son excitation. Enfin, c'était bien beau (et bon) les embrassades, mais tous deux estimaient intérieurement qu'il était temps de passer aux choses doublement sérieuses. C'est pourquoi Bruce, qui avait réagi le plus rapidement (le cerveau de Loki tournait toujours au ralenti), commença à enlever, plutôt maladroitement, le t-shirt qui faisait office de haut de pyjama au Trickster. Le Dieu se retrouva pudiquement vêtu d'un simple boxer, dehors, sur l'une des terrasses de la Tour Stark, à presque 3h du matin. Classique.

Malgré la chaude saison, Loki frissonna légèrement, le vent frais lui léchant la peau avec délice, tout comme Bruce quelques instants auparavant. A cette vue, le physicien poussa doucement son partenaire à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et le conduisit jusqu'au canapé, tandis que ce dernier continua avec application ses baisers de la nuque jusque l'épaule, déposant au passage de jolies marques rouges qui resteront jusqu'au matin et plus encore, preuves de la folle nuit (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer.

Les mollets de Loki finirent par butter contre le vaste canapé du salon, le faisant légèrement vaciller. Il se laissa alors tomber rudement sur les coussins moelleux, entraînant Bruce dans sa presque chute. Bruce qui était toujours tout habillé, ce qui déplaisait fortement le sorcier qui se débarrassa des barrières qui séparaient son corps du sien d'un vif éclat de magie verte. Le physicien ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque les douces mains de Loki descendirent le long de son torse, puis de son ventre, jusqu'à l'érection fièrement tendue vers lui qui ne demandait qu'à être apaisée. Il caressa avec une certaine fermeté le gland, puis entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, au plus grand plaisir de notre Hulk national qui exprimait son contentement par des grognements rauques.

Une once de lucidité rappela à Bruce que l'objet de ses convoitises possédait toujours un boxer, boxer qui fut enlevé expressément puis balancé de l'autre côté de la pièce avant d'atterrir lamentablement sur le sol comme un vulgaire chiffon. Enfin Loki était complètement offert à lui ! Il colla son corps à celui sous lui, provoquant un frottement terriblement excitant entre leur deux érections qui s'exprima par de longs gémissements de la part des deux camps.

C'était Bruce qui menait la danse. Il était partout à la fois, embrassant, suçant, caressant, encourageant le corps de Loki a obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Enfin, il glissa une main chaude aux doigts humides sous ses merveilleuses fesses qu'il caressa d'un geste presque désintéressé avant de lentement remonter jusqu'à son entrée où il tenta d'y pénétrer un premier doigt. Mais c'est ce geste qui fit reprendre à Loki ses esprits. Une petite minute, c'était lui le Dieu dans l'affaire et il allait se laisser prendre par un simple mortel ? Être en dessous, jamais de la vie ! C'était de la faiblesse ! De par son statut divin, il _devait_ être au dessus ! D'autant plus que c'est l'humain qui avait eu le contrôle jusque là, lui avait été trop absorbé par les sensations longtemps perdues qui refaisaient surface. Mais bordel, c'était tellement bon de s'abandonner ainsi! Loki avait peut-être perdu l'esprit jusque là, mais maintenant il reprendrait les rennes, avec ou sans l'accord de son partenaire.

Le Dieu plaqua ses puissantes mains sur les épaules du physicien, qu'il renversa à ses côtés d'un simple geste. Un peu surpris et déstabilisé, il fut bien obligé de se laisser faire quand Loki se plaça entre ses jambes préalablement écartées d'un mouvement brusque. Il sentit un premier doigt s'enfonçait en lui, rapidement suivi d'un second, l'écartant et le préparant dans une série de bruyants cris de plaisir mêlés à une faible mais néanmoins présente douleur. Loki sourit à cette vue, un Hulk soumis à ses profondes caresses, et ne put contenir un gémissement. C'était foutrement excitant.

Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre ses semblables, arrachant une fois de plus un formidable cris des plus dévergondés au principal intéressé. De lents mouvements firent redoubler d'intensité le plaisir de Bruce, qui ne s'était toujours pas bien rendu compte du changement des rôles car complètement perdu dans la jouissance. Ces cris stimulèrent chez Loki une réflexion soudaine qui le ravit au plus haut point. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'envie particulière de se joindre aux jeux nocturnes des Avengers, mais maintenant qu'il tenait l'un d'eux de ses doigts experts, il allait le faire hurler de plaisir jusqu'à réveiller New York tout entier. Tour Stark comprise. Un plan machiavélique avait fleuri dans son esprit. C'était à son tour de casser la baraque et provoquer de longues insomnies chez ses habitants. Il allait royalement prendre son pied.

Loki retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude et étroite Banner, rapidement remplacés sans véritable douceur par son érection douloureusement tendue, ce qui fit s'échapper un hurlement rauque de la bouche du physicien. Le Dieu se positionna un peu plus confortablement entre ses jambes avant d'entamer un délicieux mouvement au rythme parfait qui ne manqua pas de s'exprimer à travers grognements, gémissement et autres évocations sonores de la jouissance. Il fit aller ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement, touchant presque à chaque fois la prostate de Bruce, qui hurlait son plaisir à chaque pilonnage. Ecoutez ça, Avengers, et faites de jolies rêves !

Banner renversa la tête alors que la délivrance approchait. Se furent les nombreux mordillements de Loki le long de sa clavicule qui eurent raison de lui. Il se répandit dans un cri déchirant de jouissance sur leur ventre, les violentes contractions spontanées qui suivirent son orgasme entraînant celui de Loki qui se libéra dans l'antre de Bruce dans une alternance de cris et de grognements incontrôlés. Transpirant, il se retira doucement de Bruce qui eut un dernier gémissement. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés dans le canapé. Banner saisit un plaid qui passait par là et les recouvrit tous deux tandis que Loki, terrassé par l'effort, l'orgasme, et le cruel manque de sommeil, se colla contre son dos et sombra dans une inertie totale.


	3. L'espionne au sang chaud

**Résumé**: Loxaspération (n.f.) : sentiment de profonde irritation, d'intense mécontentement. Ou quand Loki prend les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne nous appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Rating** : M, language et comportements explicites !/LEMON\\!

**Situation** : L'histoire se déroule après _Avengers._

**Note: **Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 3, en nous excusant encore une fois de vous embarquer dans nos folies ! ;P_  
_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3: L'espionne au sang chaud_**

Les deux hommes furent réveillés le lendemain par les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers la baie vitrée. Le docteur fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et commença aussitôt à se tortiller d'inconfort, entraînant le réveil de son partenaire. Le dieu finit donc à son tour par ouvrir les paupières, qu'il posa immédiatement sur l'homme couché sur lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils comprirent tous les deux que nulle discussion n'était nécessaire. Ainsi, ils s'activèrent pour rassembler leurs affaires, éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, avant le réveil des autres Avengers.

Une fois enfermé dans son refuge, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Loki s'autorisa à analyser la situation, comme il le faisait si bien d'ordinaire. Il avait donc couché avec Bruce Banner, éminent physicien et affreux monstre vert à ses heures perdues. C'est même à cet affreux monstre vert qu'il devait les quelques cicatrices qui marquaient encore son dos, vestiges du délicieux moment passé comme hochet attitré de Hulk. Et c'est donc avec celui-là même qu'il avait partagé une nuit torride. Les sentiments de Loki étaient donc partagés : d'un côté l'horreur de s'être laissé aller à ses instincts de bêtes, surtout avec Banner, merde ! Mais de l'autre, il se sentait fier de lui. Pourquoi fier ? Eh bien parce qu'il était tout à fait satisfait de sa performance : il avait été à la hauteur de son statut de dieu, mais il était aussi conscient que les mugissements qu'avait poussés Banner cette nuit ne passeraient pas inaperçus aux yeux des autres Avengers, et c'est pourquoi, c'est relativement serein qu'il rejoignit les autres pour le petit-déjeuner, un sourire conquérant et pleins de malice aux lèvres.

Déjà les différents héros prenaient places autour de la grande table de la salle à manger de Tony, et se servaient tour à tour des ingrédients mis à disposition. Loki s'assied donc entre Natasha et Tony, juste en face de Bruce. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent d'ailleurs pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne détournent tous les deux les yeux, non par gêne, mais par soucis de discrétion. Parce que le physicien avait bien compris que Loki, même s'il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé, préférait garder une certaine intimité vis-à-vis des autres. En outre, lui aussi évitait de trop s'épancher sur ses activités personnelles. Enfin ça, c'était avant que le richissime Tony Stark s'en mêle !

« -Dis, Bruce, tu as passé une bonne nuit on dirait, lança de but en blanc l'homme de fer

-Mmh, oui plutôt pas mal, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Eh bien, à part les cernes qui ornent tes joues, preuve que ta nuit n'a pas été des plus reposantes, je dirais que le simple fais que nous t'ayons tous entendu crier pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, me permets d'affirmer que tu n'as pas passé la nuit seul…

-Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours Stark

-Je sais, c'est çà d'être un génie, mais tu évites ma question, là !

-Je n'évite pas ta question, simplement parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'y répondre : ma vie privée est justement privée, et excuse-moi si je ne désire par l'étaler devant tout le monde !

-Oh bien… Mais tu sais que ça ne dérange personne ici que tu te lâches un peu de temps en temps. Juste, la prochaine fois que tu fais monter une de tes conquêtes dans la tour, présente-nous la fille d'abord… »

Bruce n'osa pas corriger Tony sur le fait que, petit un, sa conquête comme il l'appelé n'était pas une femme mais un homme, et petit deux, qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire monter ladite conquête à la tour, puisqu'elle y séjournait déjà. Non, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, Tony en savait déjà bien assez ! Mais Bruce ne put s'empêcher tout de même de lever les yeux vers Loki, pour y chercher un signe, d'approbation peut-être. Encore une fois, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant de vite se concentrer chacun sur leurs aliments. Ce regard passa inaperçu pour la plupart des Avengers, qui étaient trop occupés à dévorer leur petit-déjeuner. Seule une personne, au don d'observation très développé, perçut ce regard, et en tira ses conclusions…

Le soir même, alors que Loki trainassait tranquillement dans sa chambre, lisant un livre au titre évocateur : _Conquérir le monde en 10 leçons : la domination des peuples pour les nuls_. Bref, il était plongé dans ses plans diaboliques et ses manigances tordues jusqu'au cou, quand on frappa à sa porte. « Bouc, bouc ouvre moi, ou le capitaine me tuera » entendit-il chantonner de l'autre côté de la porte. En ouvrant la porte, il reconnut le doux visage encadré de boucles rousses de Natasha, la super-espionne.

« Bonsoir, Agent Roumanoff, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de déranger les honnêtes gens à cette heure indécente ? »

Puis après un coup d'œil plus approfondi, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que l'heure de sa venue qui était indécente ! Sa tenue était elle-même très… suggestive, puisque principalement composée d'une nuisette noire, très fine et très transparente. A cela s'ajoutaient les regards coulants et lubriques que lui lançait l'espionne, qui était à d'en pas douter, en mode séduction ! Sans lui laisser le temps de placer le moindre autre mot, elle le poussa à l'intérieur de sa chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Sauf erreur de ma part, la chambre de ce bon vieux capitaine se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir…

-Eh bien vous faites erreur alors…, répondit la rousse, en passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière…évocatrice.

-Puis-je donc vous demander la raison de votre visite ?

-A votre avis, le dieu, je ne m'habille pas en nuisette sexy tous les jours tout de même ! Un peu de bon sens !

-Non, c'est bon, la nuisette sexy j'avais remarquée, mais…

-Oh tant mieux, intéressé alors ?...

-Mais je….. QUOI ? Vous voulez euh… avec moi ?

-Oh ne jouez pas au prude, j'ai bien remarqué votre manège avec Bruce, et je pense que au vu de vos performances, vous feriez un coup, disons, intéressant… »

Il en fallait beaucoup pour réussir à choquer le dieu du chaos et du mensonge, qui avait quand même plus de 1 000 ans d'expérience en matière de séduction et de relations sexuelles, mais jamais personne ne l'avait simplement considéré comme un partenaire intéressant ! Il fallait qu'il corrige cet affront !

« Alors comme ça vous voulez partager une chaude nuit avec moi, au nez et à la barbe (très peu fournie) de votre capitaine, sous prétexte que mes capacités en matière de sexe vous intriguent ? Mais pour espérer partager ce moment de délice avec un dieu, autant en matière de chaos que en matière de sexe, encore faut-il se montrer à la hauteur…, déclara alors le dieu, tout en humilité

-Oh mais je serai à la hauteur n'en doutez pas », assura l'espionne avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui.

Et c'est dans un tourbillon de crinière rousse que le dieu de la malice se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre, alors que la propriétaire de ladite crinière rousse l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Puis elle entreprit de le déshabiller, de les déshabiller en fait puisque après avoir débarrassé Loki du T-shirt et du pantalon qui lui servaient de pyjama, et se dévêtue aussi de sa nuisette pourtant déjà si peu couvrante. Puis, toujours dans le feu de l'action, elle poussa petit à petit Loki vers le lit, pour qu'ils s'étalent finalement de tout leur long sur le sommier. Assise à califourchon sur son partenaire, le rousse partit, en agent consciencieuse qu'elle était, à la découverte de ce corps, encore inconnu pour le moment mais qui, elle en était sure, allait la satisfaire grandement. Et donc, au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, elle sentait grossir sous ses fesses, le sexe de Loki, qu'elle devinait long et gros, bref aux parfaites mesures pour la contenter.

Loki, qui jusque-là s'était limité à savourer le dur traitement que lui faisait subir l'espionne, se décida enfin à agir, et inversa la situation. Il partit donc à son tour à la conquête du corps, superbe il devait l'admettre, de Natasha. Ainsi il fit glisser doucement sa bouche depuis les lèvres jusqu'au cou, puis aux clavicules de la rousse, avant de descendre petit à petit. Il s'arrêta entre les deux seins qui s'offraient à lui, et qu'il trouva relativement convaincants. Aussi décida-t-il de les honorer, l'un après l'autre, en les couvrant de baiser, de légères morsures, et de suçons faisant ainsi gémir doucement l'espionne. Puis sa délicieuse et talentueuse bouche descendit encore plus pas, et entrepris de démontrer que son don bien connu de langue d'argent ne servait pas qu'à séduire ses ennemis. Il trouva le centre nerveux de Natasha, et concentra donc tous ses efforts sur ce petit bout de chair, qu'il combla de bien de façon. A force de mordillement, de léchouille et de baisers, et mena fermement la rousse à un (premier) orgasme, avant de revenir s'allonger à ses côtés.

Cette dernière reprenait doucement son souffle après cette démonstration intense des dons de Loki, mais pour autant ne se sentait pas entièrement repue : il lui en faudrait plus pour la satisfaire ce soir. Elle sentait que cette nuit serait sa seule chance de partager le lit du dieu, qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt, et comptait donc en profiter au maximum. Mais par soucis d'égalité, et parce qu'elle était très à cheval sur la parité, Natasha décida à son tour d'aller observer de plus près l'objet de tous ses désirs : le sexe du dieu des malices.

Aussi, à l'image de Loki avant elle, elle descendit peu à peu sa bouche le long du corps de ce dernier, glorifiant au passe ses tétons, jusqu'à poser sa bouche sur son gland. Puis elle mit ses années d'expérience et ses entraînements au service du dieu, qui ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, dans un râle lubrique.

Nos deux héros reposaient désormais côte à côte sur le lit. Mais Natasha n'en avait pas fini avec Loki ! Elle se repositionna donc au-dessus de lui, son sexe étant directement en contact avec la verge du dieu, et était ainsi parfaitement installée pour entamer de langoureux frottements, excitant à nouveau son partenaire. Celui-ci prit finalement les choses, ou plutôt les fesses de Natasha en mains et la positionna sur son sexe tendu, avant de la laisser tomber, l'empalant ainsi sur toute sa longueur. Le gémissement de pur plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'espionne lui apprit qu'il avait bien agit. Puis Natasha entama elle-même un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son amant d'un soir, cherchant à se donner un maximum de plaisir, qu'elle ressentait à n'en pas douter puisqu'elle ne se gênait pas pour l'exprimer :

« Ooooh ouiiii, c'est boooon, encore, oh là là c'est gros, comme c'est bon, aaaaah…. ! »

Ces remarques qui au début agacèrent Loki, finirent par l'exciter grandement. Et c'est l'action conjuguée de ces gémissements et des mouvements de Natasha sur son sexe qui le fit venir dans un soupir de plaisir. Puis, pour faire jouir sa partenaire à son tour, il glissa une main jusqu'à son clitoris et entreprit de le masser délicatement, puis plus puissamment, jusqu'à faire jouir à son tour la rousse, qui se contracta dans un élan bruyant.

Les deux amants se séparèrent ensuite rapidement, Loki s'endormit presque instantanément, plongé comme il était dans sa béatitude post-coïtale, tandis que Natasha ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre du dieu, sous peine d'attirer les soupçons.


	4. La leçon du capitaine

**Résumé**: Loxaspération (n.f.) : sentiment de profonde irritation, d'intense mécontentement. Ou quand Loki prend les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne nous appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Rating** : M, language et comportements explicites !/LEMON\\!

**Situation** : L'histoire se déroule après _Avengers._

**Note: **Et voilààààà ! Un chapitre 4 tout chaud (dans tous les sens du terme…) avec notre bon vieux (très vieux même) Captain America ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: La leçon du capitaine_**

Le dieu tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet : 4h38. « C'est trop tôt ! » pensa-t-il aussitôt, avant de se demander ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. Un mouvement suspect au bout de son lit le fit sursauter. Il alluma la lumière pour découvrir le capitaine glaçon en personne, qui se tortiller en face de lui. Tout à fait normal.

« Salut »

Ou pas.

« Euh, salut… ? Ça va bien ? Je te dérange pas j'espère ?, répondit âprement le dieu

-Euh non pas du tout, ça va très bien merci et …toi ? »

Subtilité pour comprendre l'ironie : zéro. Ça promet…

« Donc pour toi tout est normal là, tout va bien, y a rien qui cloche ? Ça te prend souvent de regarder les gens dormir comme ça ?

-Je te regardais pas dormir, pas du tout, désolé que t'ait pu penser ça ! Non en fait je voulais te réveiller… »

De mieux en mieux…

« Me réveiller, bah tiens, et pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien en fait c'est assez délicat…

-Bah voyons, mais encore ?

-Euh…. Bon bref, en fait je suis venu parce que je vous ai entendu avec Natasha…

-Ô joie !... Je tiens à préciser pour ma défense que c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi, c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire ! »

Steeve eut une brève hésitation en imaginant Loki en victime…Nan décidément ça collait pas. Mais il n'était pas venu jusque dans la chambre du dieu pour débattre de qui, entre la rousse et le jotun, avait mené les ébats. Non, s'il était ici, c'est parce qu'il devait mener une mission de la plus haute importance, une mission dont son avenir dépendait ! Et c'est donc animé de cette résolution qu'il entreprit de faire sa demande à Loki.

« Apprends-moi.

-Hein ?!

-Apprends-moi !

-T'apprendre quoi ? La magie ? L'asgardien ? La cuisine peut-être ?, répliqua le dieu, sarcastique.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu sais faire dans…

-Dans… ?

-Dans le domaine… Enfin tu comprends quoi !

-Non, je comprends pas, non. Je suis peut-être extrêmement intelligent, je ne peux pas encore deviner tes pensées, et je suis trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que tenter de lire ton esprit… »

La réplique virulente du dieu ne facilita pas la tâche du capitaine, qui se posait de plus en plus de questions, notamment sur le bien-fondé de son entreprise. Mais le regard interrogateur, un brin moqueur de Loki finit de le convaincre de se dévoiler. Non, il ne se dégonflerait pas, pas cette fois ! Au diable sa timidité, sa peur de l'inconnu et sa réticence, il fallait prendre le taureau (ou ici le dieu) par les cornes !

Steeve releva la tête, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée lors de sa réflexion existentielle intense, et planta son regard dans celui du dieu avant de déclarer :

« Apprends-moi à baiser, comme tu l'as fait avec Natasha. »

Et là Loki eut un bug, tout simplement : les yeux vagues, la bouche grande ouverte et les muscles tétanisés. Il ne manquait plus que le petit message du genre : _« Le dieu des mensonges et du chaos est indisponible pour le moment pour cause de choc émotionnel. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. » _

Il cligna trois fois des yeux, referma la bouche, avala sa salive, re-cligna des yeux, puis éteignit la lumière et fit mine de se rendormir, lançant à Steeve :

« Votre humour laisse à désirer franchement Capitaine. Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher.

\- Mais c'était pas une blague… »

Loki maudit à nouveau le don inexistant de Steeve pour comprendre l'ironie, et ainsi son refus d'accéder à sa requête. Bon la manière douce n'avait pas fonctionnée, autant essayer la manière forte.

« Cher homme d'un autre temps, ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, avec toute la douceur que j'ai encore en réserve à 5h du matin, c'est que je refuse ce que vous êtes en train de me proposer : je ne vous enseignerai pas comment baiser, point. Et bonne nuit, allez oust dehors ! »

Le découragement triompha alors chez le capitaine. Toutes ses illusions, ses rêves furent balayés par les paroles du dieu. Il avait seulement voulu essayer de s'intégrer. Il fallait le comprendre après tout, depuis qu'il était revenu (quasiment) d'entre les morts et (certainement) d'entre les glaçons, le monde qui l'entourait le déstabilisait quotidiennement. Certes, sa relation avec Natasha le comblait, mais il sentait bien qu'il manquait quelque chose à la jeune femme pour être pleinement satisfaite, et il aurait pu jurer que les cris, qu'elle poussait lors de l'acte, étaient exagérés, au moins un petit peu. Le sommet avait été atteint quand il l'avait entendu se faufiler dans la chambre voisine à la leur au milieu de la nuit, puis les hurlements qu'elle avait poussés deux heures durant l'avaient convaincu de se remettre en question, d'où sa démarche envers Loki pour espérer s'améliorer au moins dans ce domaine.

De son côté, Loki espérait de tout son cœur gelé que la scène qui était en train de se dérouler dans sa chambre n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve, ou un cauchemar au mieux. Non, non et non, le héros de l'Amérique, le meneur des Avengers, le fier et courageux Capitaine America ne pouvait pas se trouvait dans sa chambre à cet instant pour lui demander conseil en matière de sexe. Non, c'était décidément impossible. Mais une toute petite partie de son cerveau, la moins endommagée par sa folie dévastatrice en fait, lui faisait prendre conscience peu à peu des raisons que pouvait avoir ce bon vieux capitaine. Il se redressa sur les draps en rallumant la lumière pour fixer l'homme en face de lui. Et ce sont les yeux larmoyants de Steeve qui eurent raison de lui.

« Bon, capitaine, et si tu m'expliquais en clair ce que tu attends de moi…

-Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça ! Je veux juste saisir plus précisément ce que tu me demandes.

-Bien. Bon, en gros, je voudrais que tu m'enseigne quelques trucs sur le sex… enfin tu m'as compris. Apprends-moi ce qui plaît aux femmes, qu'est ce qui les fait crier, qu'est-ce qu'il faut absolument éviter et qu'est ce qui, au contraire, marche à tous les coups… »

« A tous les coups, dis donc il a de l'ambition le capitaine », pensa Loki.

Mais même s'il restait cynique, l'idée d'aider généreusement le héros de l'Amérique, faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit du dieu. Il fixa donc l'homme dans ses yeux bleu, avant d'hocher délicatement la tête : oui, cela promettait d'être intéressant…

« Bon d'accord. Sors de quoi prendre des notes Cap', je vais t'apprendre à devenir un dieu du sexe !

\- Euh, je n'ai pas emmené de crayons avec…

-Chut, s'il te plaît chut. Si tu veux que cette…association fonctionne correctement, je t'en supplie n'essaie plus de comprendre l'ironie…

-D'accord »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel (une fois encore) puis saisit la main du capitaine pour le tirer vers le lit. Ce dernier se laissa lourdement tomber sur les draps avant de fixer son regard pur et innocent de chiot en manque d'amour sur son professeur d'un soir, qui d'ailleurs prit la parole.

« Bon étant donné que nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, je ne t'inculquerai que les bases, une sorte de cours accéléré : alors voici les conseils que je peux te donner pour rendre folle une femme. Petit 1 : il faut que tu sois, ou au moins que tu paraisses confiant, sûr de toi : certes les femmes aiment les hommes un peu timides et tourmentés mais ce qu'elles préfèrent ce sont les hommes qui assurent. En un mot, mène le jeu. Exemple… »

Et le dieu lui donna un exemple : il se plaça devant Steeve, dégagea délicatement les mèches de cheveux blondes qui lui barraient le visage et approcha doucement ses lèvres de la bouche de son partenaire. Puis il entama un langoureux baiser digne des films hollywoodiens. Tout dans l'attitude du dieu transpirait l'assurance, le contrôle : un maître voilà ce qu'il était, et cette maîtrise, Steeve la ressentait au travers du baiser. Dès que le dieu avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il s'était senti guidé doucement mais fermement : à aucun moment le dieu ne lui avait laissé le choix ou la possibilité de mener ce baiser. C'était le dieu qui lui avait ouvert les lèvres délicatement, c'était le dieu qui avait insérer sa langue entre ses lèvres, les titillant au passage, c'était le dieu qui avait joué avec lui pendant de longues minutes et ce fut le dieu qui mis fin au baiser.

« Bon t'as compris ?

-Euh, oui je crois…

-Bien, leçon suivante alors : comment déshabiller une femme ! Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un cobaye… Bon, il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Pas le choix pour quoi ? », questionna le soldat, intrigué.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de Loki, tout simplement parce que celui-ci était en train de se métamorphoser en une superbe et sculpturale femme. Des longs cheveux noirs encadrés son visage fin, tandis que son corps évoluait peu à peu pour laisser place à une femme magnifique, aux courbes avantageuses. Le seul signe qui laissait penser qu'il s'agissait de Loki, était ses yeux verts rayonnants. En la regardant, Steeve se dit qu'elle était sans doute parfaite.

« Ouhou !, fit Loki en claquant des doigts devant les yeux du capitaine, he Steeve arrête de baver et écoute un peu tu veux !

-J'écoute, j'écoute…

-Mouais… Bon je reprends. Le truc c'est qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps en se demandant comment diable s'enlèvent les différents habits que peut porter une femme. Sur moi, je porte donc une robe, un soutien-gorge, un porte-jarretelles, une culotte et des bas. Tu vas me déshabiller aussi efficacement que possible, mais sans te précipiter tout de même, cela doit rester sensuel. »

Steeve resta encore quelques secondes éberlué avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il déglutit difficilement avant de s'approcher du dieu. Mais il se retrouva bloqué devant Loki, sans savoir quoi faire, tétanisé par la beauté de la créature en face de lui.

Loki soupira puis entreprit de le guider. Il saisit fermement les mains du capitaine et les mena doucement vers son cou, où se situait l'attache de sa robe.

« Allez, cap', tu peux le faire, sois plus confiant. Tu n'as qu'à suivre mes directives. Commence par détacher le nœud qui retient la robe, voilà, comme çà. Maintenant laisse tes mains dériver sur le haut de mon corps…Doucement capitaine, doucement… Concentre-toi sur mes seins. Dégrafe le soutien-gorge, allez il va pas te manger ! Prends les seins dans tes mains, voilà comme ça, et joue avec mes tétons, pince-les, embrasses-les aussi… Mmmmh, c'est bon comme ça… »

Le dieu gémissait doucement sous le traitement que lui faisait subir son élève, qui s'améliorait de minutes en minutes. Steeve avait désormais ses mains sur le ventre de Loki et descendait toujours jusqu'à effleurer le bord de sa culotte. Le dieu reprit ses directives :

« Ne t'arrêtes pas là tout de suite, continue ta descente jusqu'aux bas… Détache-les maintenant, voilà, puis enlève-les. Et quand tu remonteras, embrasse-moi partout sur les jambes, au creux du genou, entre les cuisses, bref excite-moi ! »

La capitaine entreprit de suivre à la lettre les instructions que le dieu lui laissait. L'excitation montait chez les deux hommes. Loki sentait depuis un moment déjà la chair entre ses cuisses qui était trempée, et chez le soldat, le mini-pas-si-petit-Steeve était déjà au garde-à-vous !

Loki commençait à s'impatienter, cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel sous sa forme féminine, et les attouchements du dieu l'excitaient au plus haut point. Il donna alors son dernier ordre.

« Tu peux m'enlever ma culotte maintenant Steeve, sans cesser de m'embrasser partout…

-Ok… , lui répondit le capitaine, la voix rendue rauque par le désir. »

Il fit alors lentement descendre la culotte de son/sa professeur le long de ses jambes interminables, dans un geste des plus sensuels. Loki soupira de bien-être, puis saisit le bord du caleçon qui servait le pyjama à Steeve, pour le baisser à son tour.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux en tenue, rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! Leçon numéro 3 : faire l'amour à une femme. »

La rougeur sur le joues de Steeve augmenta encore d'un cran (si c'était encore possible) et il détourna le regard, plus que gêné, quand le dieu le rappela à l'ordre.

« Ah non, pas de fausse pudeur avec moi capitaine. C'est toi qui m'a prié de d'aider, alors maintenant assume ! Ok ?!

-Ok, répondit le soldat, comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

\- Bien maintenant, prend les préservatifs dans la table de nuit et garde-les à portée de main : ce sera plus facile de t'en saisir dans le feu de l'action…

-C'est noté.

-Bien, point suivant et pas des moindres : les préliminaires. Certes ce que nous venons de faire aura grandement excité ta partenaire mais il faut l'amener progressivement à l'acte, jouer avec elle, la chercher et la laisser chercher… Donc, il faut que tu chérisses son corps ! Et pour cela, il n'existe nulle méthode meilleur que celle de l'exploration, alors lance-toi : explore mon corps ! »

Le soldat le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de déglutir difficilement une énième fois. Décidément, il commençait à se demander si requérir l'aide du dieu avait été sa plus brillante idée… Mais bon, maintenant qu'il y était, il n'allait pas se dégonfler : il avait fait l'armée après tout, il pouvait bien survivre à ça !

Alors, le plus délicatement qu'il put, il prit le visage de Loki entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres si douces. Puis il fit descendre peu à peu sa bouche sur le corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui, jusqu'à atteindre les seins qu'il honora à nouveau. Puis sans cesser d'embrasser sensuellement la poitrine généreuse du dieu, il fit cheminer sa main, d'abord dans son dos, puis sur son ventre avant d'immobiliser fermement l'une des hanches du jotun, pour mieux pouvoir glisser ses doigts entre ses chaires humides. Le soldat joue longuement avec le sexe du dieu : caresses légères ou appuyées sur son clitoris, pénétrations lentes ou rapides à l'aide de ses doigts. Bref il suivit pleinement le conseil de son professeur. Finalement, celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il était grand temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le dieu se fit lentement allonger sur le lit par un Steeve de plus en plus en confiance, et qui maîtrisait de mieux en mieux la situation à en juger les petits cris de ravissements et de plaisirs que poussait Loki à intervalles réguliers. En plus d'exprimer son désir à haute voix, il ne tarda pas à aussi montrer son impatience au soldat, en écartant grandement les jambes, les genoux légèrement relevés, dans une position absolument alléchante. Le Capitaine put alors prendre place devant ce dieu offert et positionner le gland de son sexe, au préalable couvert de l'un des préservatifs (et quel ne fut pas le soulagement du dieu quand il comprit que Steeve s'avait au moins faire ça !), devant son entrée, désormais chaude et humide. Délicatement, il fit glisser son gland sur le clitoris du dieu, jouant avec ses nerfs, avant de tenter quelques intrusions légères dans sa vulve. Mais le dieu n'en pouvait réellement plus et le fit comprendre au capitaine en surélevant brusquement son bassin, faisant ainsi pénétrer le sexe de son partenaire profondément en lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore, savourant l'accomplissement de leur manœuvre, Loki entourant de ses jambes les hanches de Steeve. Mais le dieu, en professeur consciencieux qu'il était, ne laissa pas longtemps son élève sans instructions.

« Bien Rogers, maintenant tu peux entamer des vas-et-viens, des mouvements circulaires aussi, lents ou rapides, tu peux varier les plaisirs. Bref amuse-toi, fais-toi plaisir tout en faisant très attention à aussi satisfaire ta partenaire.

-Compris chef !, répondit Steeve, l'œil malicieux. »

Ce qui suivit ne fut que soupirs, gémissements plus ou moins appuyés, hurlements de plaisirs et râle de jouissance, jouissance qu'ils atteignirent d'ailleurs tous les deux simultanément.

Malgré le fait qu'il est du mal à reprendre son souffle, le dieu ne put s'empêcher de taquiner une dernière fois Steeve avant de le renvoyer dans sa chambre, auprès de sa douce et sauvage rousse sur laquelle il pourrait mettre en pratique de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre :

« Suite à la réussite à vos examens et aux épreuves pratiques, le dieu du chaos, des mensonges et de la discorde, c'est-à-dire moi, aussi auto-proclamé dieu du sexe, vous remets le diplôme du bon amant, preuve de vos capacités admirables au lit ! »


	5. Le pauvre moineau abandonné

**Résumé**: Loxaspération (n.f.) : sentiment de profonde irritation, d'intense mécontentement. Ou quand Loki prend les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne nous appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Rating** : M, language et comportements explicites !/LEMON\\!

**Situation** : L'histoire se déroule après _Avengers._

**Note :** Vous n'y croyiez plus? Et ben nous non plus, mais le voilà (enfin) le cinquième chapitre mesdames et messieurs !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Le pauvre moineau abandonné**_

Une semaine était passée depuis les derniers exploits involontaires de Loki sur Midgard, et le dieu savourait, à juste titre, la tranquillité qui était la sienne depuis le passage du capitaine dans son lit. Il s'était attendu, il est vrai, à ce que l'un des autres membres de l'équipe vienne toquer à sa porte pour quelques raisons obscures, mais ses nuits étaient restées des plus… banales. Aussi il s'autorisait, en cette belle fin d'après-midi, à relâcher un peu la pression dans un des nombreux salons que possédait la tour, un verre de glögg à la main, accompagné de biscuits à la cannelle, et un ouvrage sans-doute passionnant, au moins pour lui, sur les genoux.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était de dimensions modestes (si toutefois l'adjectif modeste puisse être attribué à quelque chose que possédait Stark) et chaleureuse. Outre le fauteuil dans lequel s'était blotti Loki, le salon était meublé d'un canapé, d'une table basse, d'un bureau, d'une cheminée et de plusieurs bibliothèques et étagères, remplies de divers objets, bibelots et ouvrages. Le tout s'accordait parfaitement dans les tons crème et ocre.

Le soleil s'abaissait lentement sur la ville quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Clint au regard de cocker triste. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le dieu confortablement installé. L'archer se mit alors en mouvement, traînant des pieds jusqu'au canapé en face de Loki. Une fois avachi contre les coussins en velours, il porta à ses lèvres la bouteille de Tequila qu'il tenait à la main et en avala de longues gorgées avant de la faire lourdement retomber contre son flanc.

Loki ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout le long de la manœuvre, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour essayer de trouver la raison de l'état désespérant dans lequel se trouvait Clint. Cependant après quelques minutes de réflexion il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en avait aucune idée. Clint n'était pas du genre à laisser transparaître ses émotions, aussi il était plutôt difficile habituellement de savoir s'il était triste, heureux ou si quelque chose le touchait. Ce comportement, dû à son entraînement au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D., faisait sûrement de lui le guerrier de plus secret de la bande (par bande il entendait bien sûr l'équipe de super-gentils héros sauveur de la Terre tout ça tout ça, et par extension Pepper, Coulson et les quelques agents qui avaient acquis leur confiance). Et donc, par pitié, ou plus certainement par humanité même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, Loki, à cet instant, désirait ardemment l'aider. Il pensa à quelques formules pour engager la conversation, et se décida finalement pour un banal :

« Salut.

-S'lut »

Banal mais efficace.

« On fête quelque chose ?

-Si seulement…

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Sûr, répondit Clint en lui tendant la bouteille.

-Euh, tu m'as l'air plutôt attaché à cette bouteille, je te la laisse, rétorqua le brun

-A ta guise…»

Loki se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de vodka dans l'un des nombreux minibars qui peuplaient la tour Stark. Ledit minibar était d'ailleurs étonnamment plein, connaissant l'habitude qu'avait Tony de les vider les uns après les autres. Mais il est vrai que depuis que Pepper et lui s'étaient quitté, en bons termes bien heureusement pour la survie mentale de tous, le milliardaire s'était en quelque sorte assagie. On ne pouvait tout de même pas parler d'une attitude exemplaire, puisqu'il faisait continuellement enrager Fury en défiant les protocoles, mais il y avait du progrès.

«A quoi trinquons-nous ?, fit mine de s'intéresser le dieu.

-A l'oubli ! »

Oh, intéressant, ainsi l'agent essayait d'oublier quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un chagrin d'amour peut-être… Les yeux de Loki se firent plus perçants, plus inquisiteurs.

« A l'oubli ! Et à l'oubli de quoi au fait ? »

Comment ça pas discret ? Si si, il était le dieu du mensonge et de la manipulation, et il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret ! Heureusement pour lui, Clint, qui avait déjà ingéré une certaine quantité d'alcool, ne fit pas attention au très grand manque de subtilité du dieu.

« De ma solitude… »

Loki faillit en recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre. Sa solitude, comment ça sa solitude ? Bon bon bon, il était temps qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas…

« Ta solitude ? Tu es à ma connaissance l'un des personnes les plus entourées. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'être amis avec une bande de fous furieux en collants prêts à sauver le monde et plus attachés à leurs compagnons qu'une moule à son rocher !

-C'est l'impression qu'on donne, hein ? Mais quand on y regarde de plus près, Steve est avec Natasha, Thor est avec Jane, Pepper et Bruce se rapprochent de plus en plus et Tony couche avec tout ce qui bouge…

-Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que les autres se mettent en couple que tu n'existes plus pour eux…

-Laisse-moi rire ! On est jeudi et c'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine que je me retrouve tout seul à manger comme un con parce que les autres sont sortis dîner en amoureux, et gna et gna et gna… Et si à ça tu rajoutes le vacarme pas possible qu'ils font la nuit…

-Ah, toi aussi t'as remarqué…

-Sans blague, pire que des bêtes !

-Mmh… »

Après ces aveux, le dieu resta pensif de longues minutes, puis décida qu'accorder sa soirée et son temps précieux à divertir l'archer était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire.

_2h30, 2 bouteilles de champagne, 1 bouteille de vodka et 2 pizzas plus tard._

L'alcool aidant, le dieu avait peu à peu réussis à faire parler Clint. Ses confessions sur sa solitude, son manque d'affection, sa jalousie croissante pour le bonheur de ses amis et son irrésistible besoin sexuel n'avaient pas laissé le dieu indifférent.

Et puis les choses commencèrent à déraper un tout petit peu (mais juste un poil, on vous rassure). Comme beaucoup le dise souvent, l'alcool est un très bon désinhibiteur, qui vous pousse souvent en dehors de vos limites. C'est ainsi que Loki se retrouva avec un Clint très (très très très) bourré sur les genoux.

« Non, je… Arrête… Clint, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée…

-Mais siiiiiii, répondit l'agent d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

-Non Clint, stop ! s'exclama soudainement le dieu en repoussant vivement celui qu'il considérait actuellement plus comme un ami que comme un amant potentiel.

De plus, depuis son léger moment d'égarement où sa folie de vouloir dominer le monde l'avait conduit à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de l'agent, il estimait devoir quelque chose à l'espion. Bien qu'il se soit excusé, sa dette envers Clint n'était selon lui pas remboursée et il ne manquerait pas une occasion de se racheter auprès de lui. Aussi profiter de son état d'ivresse avancée pour batifoler avec celui dont il voulait se faire pardonner ne rentrait pas dans sa liste de priorités. De plus rien ne laissait présager qu'à son réveil et avec la prise de conscience qui suivrait sans aucun doute, Clint soit aussi consentant qu'il l'était actuellement. Il fit donc sagement rasseoir l'agent sur le canapé.

Sauf que Clint était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D avant tout ! Et un agent ne renonce jamais, peu importe la difficulté de sa mission (même avec 3,5 g d'alcool dans le sang).

Alors que l'agent repartait à l'assaut des lèvres du dieu, qu'il trouvait vraiment tentantes en cet instant, Loki se saisit du seau à glace, jusque-là sagement posé sur la table basse, et en renversa le contenu sur la tête de l'archer. Celui cessa instantanément toute activité de séduction pour reculer vivement en hurlant.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est froid ! Oh mon dieuuuuuu…..

-Oui, c'est moi ? »

Mais l'attention de Clint était désormais portée sur le glaçon qui s'était faufilé dans son t-shirt et qui glissait lentement dans son dos : un vrai supplice !

« Lokiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merde ! Je te déteste, putain de dieu psychopathe ! Je suis trempé, et c'est glacé en plus !

-Bravo, belle déduction, mais c'est le but en fait !

-Sal.. sal.. salopard ! répliqua Clint sur un ton polaire, en grelottant.

-Pfff… si susceptibles ces humains… Allez viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de l'agent fut long et éprouvant puisque l'un des principaux buts de la manœuvre était de ne pas se faire surprendre par les autres, qui se seraient forcément posé des questions quand à l'état de Clint. Et Loki doutait fort en cet instant que ce dernier désire à tout prix leur expliquer la raison de sa tristesse. Aussi, quand ladite chambre fut enfin atteinte, Loki balança plus qu'il ne déposa Clint sur le lit avant de souffler un coup. Il avait beau être un dieu avec une force surhumaine et tout et tout, transporter une personne bourrée et de ce fait à moitié endormie n'était jamais de tout repos.

Après sa bonne action du jour accomplie, Loki s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre de l'agent mais un sentiment nouveau pris place dans sa poitrine, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Ses yeux voyagèrent plusieurs fois entre la porte et le lit sur lequel Clint ronflait paisiblement avant que la culpabilité, puisque c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait, prenne le dessus. Après tout, si l'archer était actuellement aussi déprimé, c'était à cause de la solitude et de son sentiment d'abandon que Loki, en plus de comprendre, connaissait parfaitement pour en avoir été la victime à de (trop) nombreuses reprises.

Après avoir tout de même levé les yeux au ciel, le dieu s'activa pour changer les vêtements trempés et, il faut l'avouer, glacés de son compagnon de beuverie, puis pour le déplacer afin de pouvoir se libérer une petite place dans le lit. Au moins l'archer ne se réveillerait pas seul demain matin.

Et quel réveil ! Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Clint eut conscience de trois choses : premièrement il avait une horrible gueule de bois, deuxièmement il était collé à un dieu du chaos qui n'avait normalement rien à faire là, et troisièmement il avait une érection affreusement douloureuse entre les jambes. Bon un problème à la fois : d'abord se dégager du dieu ! Clint tenta pendant dix minutes de glisser petit à petit en dehors des bras de Loki. Mais alors qu'il venait à peine de s'échapper, son regard croisa celui bien éveillé d'un certain dieu.

Quand Loki se réveilla, il observa, désabusé, l'archer se débattre avec la couverture, se disant qu'il avait peut-être était un peu trop bon la veille, à vouloir prendre soin d'un pathétique humain. Puis quand après des minutes de lutte acharnée la couette finis par délivrer sa proie, Loki remarqua que Clint avait une certaine partie de son anatomie bien réveillée, et qui ne souffrait apparemment même pas de la gueule de bois de son propriétaire. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur la nuque tendue à l'extrême dudit propriétaire, qui semblait en cet instant plongé dans l'angoisse. Loki se remémora les aveux de Clint, et surtout ceux concernant sa vie, ou plutôt son absence de vie sexuelle. Son instinct maternel, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, prit le dessus et le dieu se refusa à laisser Clint s'occuper de ce « petit » problème seul comme il en avait l'habitude ces derniers mois.

Loki tendit lentement le bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de l'archer. Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête vers celui dont il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait dans son lit. Quand son regard rencontra celui du dieu, une seule question franchit ses lèvres :

« On a rien fait hier soir, hein ? »

Loki crut, enfin non il était sûr d'avoir perçu une pointe de déception dans cette question. Il lui rendit alors le sourire le plus carnassier qu'il avait en réserve avant de répondre :

« Pas encore… »

Puis s'aidant de sa main qui n'avait pas quittée l'épaule du blond, il le força à s'allonger lentement sur le lit tandis que dans un même mouvement il repoussait les couvertures. Puis il s'installa tranquillement à califourchon sur les genoux de sa victime du jour, et lui arracha plus qu'il ne lui enleva son t-shirt.

La bouche de Clint s'ouvrit bien grand sous le coup de la surprise, puis il tenta de protester, au moins pour la forme, mais le dieu le coupa d'un doigt sur la bouche :

« Chuuut petit oiseau, si vraiment tu ne veux pas ce que tu sais qu'il va arriver, repousse-moi maintenant, après ce sera trop tard… »

Clint déglutit, puis planta son regard dans les yeux de son peut-être-même-très-certainement-futur-amant, et acquiesça.

Les mouvements du dieu se firent alors plus précipités, plus malicieux. Il fit apparaître dans un souffle de magie verte un bandeau qu'il plaça sur les yeux de Clint, s'assurant qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Puis il posa avidement ses lèvres sur celles de sa proie, sa langue partant instantanément à la recherche de son homologue. Quand il mit fin au baiser, pour laisser l'archer respirer un minimum, ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas pour autant la peau du blond, et continuèrent d'errer sur les tempes, tandis qu'il lui murmurait encore et encore des paroles coquines. Sous les assauts répétés du brun, Clint devenait peu à peu fou, totalement fou de désir. Après plusieurs longues minutes, le dieu releva finalement la tête et observa son œuvre : l'archer avait les joues rougies de désir, le souffle erratique, les cheveux ébouriffés et une érection encore plus dure qu'elle ne l'était à son réveil. Loki sourit alors, d'une telle façon que si Clint avait pu le voir, il serait probablement parti en courant. Vite. Et loin. A lui seul, ce sourire pouvait promettre plaisir, torture, douleur et jouissance. Et toujours avec ce sourire au coin des lèvres, Loki descendit lentement sa tête vers le petit problème matinal du blond, effleurant Clint de son souffle, lui indiquant ses intentions.

Si cela pouvait être encore possible, la respiration du blond s'accéléra encore quand la bouche du dieu rencontra son sexe. Puis son esprit tout entier se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir tandis que Loki s'affairait encore et toujours pour le satisfaire. Satisfaction qui vint finalement après de longues et plaisantes minutes. L'orgasme que connu l'archer fut probablement l'un des plus intense de toute sa vie. Quand il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, le bandeau qu'il lui entravait la vue lui avait était enlevé et la chambre était désespérément vide. Aucun indice ne laissait penser à la présence d'un quelconque dieu quelques minutes auparavant, si ce n'est ce message laissé sur la table de chevet :

« A la prochaine déprime, appelle-moi... L. »


End file.
